Firestorm
by Violet Nyte
Summary: 1x2, AC 198 A Preventers mission ends in disaster for Duo when he's captured by the enemy. Certain Heero will come to his rescue, Duo struggles to stay alive... but for how long? [warning: Duo abuse!] Updated 9.08.06!
1. Chapter 1

LSE / 9-7-06  
(Firestorm - Chapter One)  
rated: R - language, content, violence, sex  
shounen-ai/yaoi 

Chapter One

-

I had almost reached the safety of the trees when pain exploded in my leg, sending me into a head-long crash into the dry leaves. With a grunt, I roll into more of a controlled dive, ending up crouched in the undergrowth with the injured leg useless beneath me. "Fuck!" I look at the splattering of blood for a few moments before tearing off a strip of fabric from my sleeve and tying it roughly over the wound. "Damn bullets."

After checking to make sure my own gun had plenty of the cursed things left, I force myself up and into a low run. The base behind billows smoke and fire thanks to my efforts, but the goons pursuing me obviously were failing to appreciate a job well done. The ingrates. The ground blurred for a moment and I falter, nearly stumbling, before swiftly regaining focus and heading diagonally through the thick woods.

Focused as I am on not collapsing, I nearly miss the small beep from the locator on my wrist, but just nearly. I slow, panting, one hand going out to brace against a slender oak tree. Rendezvous point at last! I look to my wrist and turned the locator off, not wanting to hear it beep anymore, before scanning the area.

"Okay… I'm here, Heero, where are you?" I mutter, trying to ignore the small flash of irrational worry that flares up in my chest. I scan over the forest more carefully, and then catch a flash of yellow. Yellow…? I stumble forward, willing the leg to cooperate just for a little longer. What I wouldn't give for a warm shower and a bed! We'd been prepping for the mission all damn week in this stupid forest. I was getting tired of leaves in my braid.

The yellow I'd spotted turned out to be a scrap of fabric, and I study it for a long moment before tossing it back to the ground. No sign of Heero. "Dammit, Yuy…" I stare out at the distance plume of smoke against the night sky. I couldn't wait long or the soldiers would close in. On the other hand, I wasn't going to make it very far alone. Already I could feel the first lingering touches of shock setting in from the blood loss, and my leg shakes uncontrollably when I try to put weight on it. "When'd you get this weak, Shinigami ol' pal?"

I hear the footsteps moments too late. I spin toward them, nearly toppling. My gun wavers unsteadily at the soldier in front of me. He has a hard, battered look to him and a long scar cutting across one cheek. I draw strength from fear and settle more of my weight on the injured leg to look more capable. "Stop there," I order, eyes keen on the gun in his own hand. He isn't quite aimed at me yet. I at least had the advantage of hearing him before he saw me.

"Preventer, eh?" he smirks, recognizing the logo on my jacket. "Figures."

I weigh the advantages of having him dead versus the noise the gun shot would make to any other soldiers searching for me. Ideally, I could have snuck up on him and broken his neck, or disabled him some other way. "Drop your weapon," I order, more to stall for time than anything.

Instead he tightens his grip and the muscles in his hand twitched. He's fast, but I was already committed. A single shot blows out the back of his head, gore splattering the trees as the body falls forward. I can hear shouts nearby. Damn! I start running, ignoring the pain. I ignore the sounds of pursuit. Soon the trees melt into the sky, everything crashing together into a chaotic moment. I can only see the ground immediately beneath my feet. When that, too, vanishes, I feel only pain and the leaves against my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasp awake, coughing desperately. I feel a dizzying suffocation along with the sensation of drowning, and then hazily realized the water is gone. "Get up," a rough voice demands.

Muscles and nerves screamed in protest as I haul myself more or less into sitting position. Everything seems soft and gray but is slowing gaining definition. Gradually I become aware of the cold floor beneath my hands and the thick metal over my wrists. They are shackled together in a wide band, with the chain running diagonally over to the steel pin anchoring it in the corner. Captured, then. Alone? I look around the small cell, and then to the soldier glaring down at me from the doorway.

They've taken all my possessions, leaving me in my boxers. The lock-picks and other small essentials I keep tucked into my braid could have escaped notice, but with the soldier watching I can't check. I guess it was a good thing Heero had the only copy of the base plans, if they hadn't captured him, too. With any luck… Surely they hadn't captured Heero. I kept my face calm as I watched my guard.

When he is sure I am listening, the soldier laughs. "What's the matter; can't stand, or are you groveling like a dog, Preventer? A pathetic waste of flesh like you couldn't have done this much damage to our base alone. I'll tell you what, you tell me exactly what you and your friend did, and I'll tell the boys to go easy on you."

I smirk. "Right to the point, are we? If your base wasn't so fucking lame I'd have wasted the whole thing by myself. I don't think I did so bad solo." I'm bluffing, but he's being serious then Heero escaped and I still have hope.

He steps forward, looming over me. I can't betray my weakness by trying to stand, although with the wound visible I couldn't be fooling anyone. "Last chance, brat. Talk."

My heart sinks, but I give a wild laugh anyway. "Yeah, sure, I'm real good at talking, but unless you just wanna hear me yack I –"

Pain explodes in my jaw and I fall back, jaw stinging from the blow. I hear a loud pop when I stretch my mouth around but nothing seemed broken. The soldier chuckles, flexing his knee, "I'll see if you're more accommodating tomorrow, Preventer."

I shudder and tried to tell myself it's the cold. He slams the door shut behind him, plunging me into darkness. In the high corner of my cell, beyond where I can reach with the chain, there is a little window. From this a little pool of moonlight streamed in. I stare at the just visible orb, marveling at the size. I always was amazed at how the moon looked from Earth, having grown up in space.

Does this mean Heero's safe? The plans, too… and Preventers knows where I am. Heero will tell them we were separated, they'll figure out I was captured. My leg feels stiff and sore. If my captors don't kill me, or the wound doesn't first, I have a chance of rescue. And besides… Heero would come back for me. He _will_ come back for me.

_Heero…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake it's daylight, but the cell is hardly any brighter. I feel dizzy still, but the bleeding seems to have stopped. I examine the wound for a while, figuring out the bullet's path through my leg. It had entered just above my knee and exited on the other side a little higher on my thigh, avoiding arteries and bone somehow. The muscle was shot to hell, but in time that could heal, and for the moment wouldn't kill me. I carefully tear a strip of my boxers and tie together a makeshift bandage. If only I had some water to wash the wound…

Next I explore the cell, which is only about ten feet long and six feet wide. The chain was about five feet long, and I can't reach the door at all. I reach back into my hair and strain to feel around, but find nothing. No lock-picks, then. If I only could the shackles off…

I sigh and settle into the corner, huddling up for warmth. Already I'm feeling too dizzy, too weak. I notice deep bruises along my side, and one clearly in the shape of a boot. Bastards clearly roughed me up while I was unconscious.

I glare at the door for hours, half-dozing. When the locks clanged open I jolt awake, lowering my arms into a defensive crouch. A different soldier from earlier stands there staring down at me in disgust. He looks young for this type of operations; maybe only two years older than me. He has a thin mustache, but that thick dark hair painfully reminds me of Heero's for a brief second, even down to the way it falls into his eyes. The cruel sneer on his face chills my spine. "Well, well," he says in a cold voice, half-turning his head to the hallway behind him. "Don't you have a pretty face."

"That's a boy, boss!" another soldier in the hall shouts and the others laugh. The lights in the hallway are bright, nearly obscuring the men from my vision. I can tell they've been drinking.

"Still, look at that hair, you sure it ain't a girl in disguise," one of them pokes his head into the doorway. "There's girls in the Preventers."

"Fools!" the younger man snarls, slamming the door shut. I glance around, feeling hopelessly trapped with the door closed.

I offered a shaky smirk, tossing my braid back. "Don't tell me you're the leader of those goons," I scoff.

"Such a coarse voice. You really are nothing but scum, how charming. Colony brat, I'll bet, strange Preventers would use a child like this. I'm Lieutenant Tarsen, and you are?" He squatted down to eye level, leather boots creaking.

"You call this an interrogation? I'm going back to bed!" I slump sideways, eyes closed. No sense in making it easy for them, after all!

A fist shoots out and snags my braid, quick as lightning. I stumble to my feet as Tarsen stands, hauling me up by my hair when I nearly fall. "You insolent brat! Why did they ever give you a badge?" His eyes narrow and he pulls me closer. "You destroyed half the base, Preventer! I'm not here to find out why; I just want to know what your name is before I kill you."

I give a hollow laugh, "I'm Shinigami."

He has a mean punch, nearly as hard as Heero's. I go down, hard, pain shooting up and down my leg. Nearly lets me forget my sore jaw. I laugh again, nearly hysterical. Of all the ways to go, beaten up by some punk in a shitty cell on some damn illegal militant base! I grunt as a boot found my kidney. I pant, waiting for the blows to stop.

"Get up," he orders, backing off slightly.

The floor shimmers and I cough hoarsely. I shiver, waiting for the pain to fade before struggling to get back on my feet. There's blood smeared on the walls and floor, and I let out a shaky laugh. How much more before I could pass out? Maybe I should have stayed lying down. "Ha… fucking pansy," I spit, grinning at the Lieutenant.

He backhands me. I tense, waiting for the next blow, but instead Tarsen walks away from me. He throws open the door, causing the soldiers waiting outside to jump back in alarm. "All right, boys! You want to know who blew up all your friends while they were sleeping? What coward chose espionage over a proper battle? Here he is, boys. All yours."

The soldiers grin among themselves, advancing. The Lieutenant smirks over his shoulder at me before striding off, boots striking the metal floor.

Oh. This was going to hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lost all track of time, fading in and out of consciousness on the floor of my cell. Sometimes I think I hear voices, but whenever I try to listen they faded away. I ride wave after wave of pain, dreaming off and on of Heero and various nightmares. I'm back on L2, before the war, sobbing over Solo's dead body, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell… Heero's sobbing over my body. There's no relief when I wake, only fear. I lie, shivering and weeping until I fall asleep again. Day fades into night.

I wake, shaking and sweating from a nightmare, to see a canteen of water and a few pieces of bread on the floor near the edge of my reach. I crawl over and drink all the water. It's tepid, and warm, but soothing on my throat. I remember I was going to wash my bullet wound. Oh, well. I eat the bread and immediately felt thirsty again. It was so dry and stale! Food means they aren't trying to kill me. Not reassuring, except help is on the way. If I can stay alive… I let out a soft sob, indulging in self-pity.

I fall asleep like that, sprawled at the edge of the chain. I dream of being engulfed in the explosion, flames licking at my skin. When I wake, I still felt hot. Not a fever? The metal of the shackles feels cool against face. I can't tell if I'm running a fever. The floor tilts sickeningly; there was no way I can sit up. I lay there for a while longer, resting, until the door opens. I squint in the sudden bright, artificial light streaming in.

It's the older man, the first one to speak with me. I study his face more carefully now. He has the look of a professional soldier, with heavy shoulders and light brown hair cut short, grey flecking the temples. "Ready to talk yet, Preventer?"

I cough, licking my lips. "Not before breakfast. It's rude."

The man glares at me for a long time. "I'll see if you're more accommodating tomorrow, Preventer." And with that, the soldier left.

I laugh, rolling on to my side. The ceiling and walls spin around too much, so I close my eyes. Some interrogation! But, I don't think I could have taken another beating. Every inch of my body aches already, fire seeping into my joints and making me long for something softer to lie on. I shiver. How long would it be? This had to only be my second or third day in confinement. Without anything to do, time crawls along. I close my eyes and day dream, sometimes really falling asleep. I just laugh when Lieutenant Tarsen comes back in the early evening.

Just like that, then, I thought muzzily, embracing unconsciousness.

-

-

Author's Notes: ...I'm a bad author. I'm so sorry! Forgive me, everyone, I've been so mean to you!  
With that over with, hello again everyone! Vi here with new story for you. Don't ask me where it came from, my muses are just psychotic like that. What do you think? I'll have the second chapter out soon as I can! (I have my hands full with school, work, and boyfriend, oh, and no internet at my house so I have to use his...)  
This isn't going to be a cheerful story. Reader discretion is advised! You have been warned (but remember, folks, Vi likes Heero and Duo an awful lot! She tortures them because that's how Vi likes to express her love. Praise the angst! Praise 1x2!) Please be kind oo() I know I'm rusty! Hopefully I'll get back in my writing groove soon!  
Until next time, Vi out!

Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated!  
copyright 2006 - Gundam Wing & Co. (c) Sotsu/Sunrise  
LSE - Violet Nyte  
No internet at my house means no webpage...


	2. Chapter 2

LSE / 9-8-06  
(Firestorm - Chapter Two)  
rated: R - language, content, violence, sex  
shounen-ai/yaoi 

Chapter Two

-

I open my eyes to darkness; the tiny window just barely provided any light. I scoot so I can see the moon, small sliver. Nearly the new moon… My heart sinks with dawning horror, and I realize the moon had been full the first night. Two weeks… already? That couldn't be… It was hard to keep track of time.

Every morning I get a mug of water and one stale bread slice, and then Tarsen and the General take turns questioning me. The General never told me his name, just his rank. I had his name burned into my memory; he would die when I escaped. Tarsen alternated between beating me himself and turning me over to the goons. They were both bad, but I dreaded the goons more; I didn't trust they knew when to stop. With a sigh, I hold out my arms, staring at the smooth skin in the moonlight. Faded bruises snake up to my shoulders and down across my chest, all of different colors and ages. I marvel at them for a moment. Surreal. It hardly hurt, anymore. Just numb.

My arms look thinner, which was no surprise given the menu. I gasp softly, gazing at my wrists. I give one an experimental twist and found some slack. I strain and twist, but the metal was still too tight. If I dislocated the joint…? It was something Heero would do. I'm not even sure how to do it. I slam the shackles down in frustration, the steel clanking loudly against the floor. How long did they plan on holding me? Until I'm dead? Until I crack?

I can't tell if my leg is getting better or worse anymore. The joint feels stiff. I can barely move it, let alone walk, and it was often just easier to crawl the short distance from the corner to my daily ration. The wound no longer bled, but the skin around it feels swollen and tender to the touch; hot like fire but numb. I become dizzy so often.

I hate the waiting the most, lying awake waiting for either sleep or soldiers.

"Duo…"

I lift my head, staring across the cell. "Wha…?"

Light pools into the room and Heero is standing over me, face obscured by shadow. He's offering his hand down to me. I stare up at him, mesmerized. "Heero…?"

"Get up, you fucking cunt," he barks, sounding nothing like Heero. He kicks me in the side, face twisted up in disgust.

"Ha... Tarsen," I mutter, shaking free the delusion. In the dark like this, there is a slight resemblance. I realize abruptly that the Lieutenant had also shaved his mustache, but at day's worth of stubble gathered on his chin. I shake my head slightly, struggling up to my feet. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

He casually back-hands me, scraping my cheek with a heavy ring, "Don't get smart!" he snarls. Oh, shit. The usually clear-headed Lieutenant reeks strongly of whisky, but his hands are steady as he slams me up against the wall. "Do you have any idea what you've done, brat?"

"Uh… world peace…"

He shakes me like a rag doll, "You…! Your fucking Preventer buddies killed the General! You'd been planning this all along, hadn't you? Son of a bitch!" He throws me down, eyes wild.

The General is dead? I laughed shakily, coughing. Someone cheated me out of revenge. But, still, the cavalry had arrived! If I can only stay alive long enough for Heero to find me…

"I fucking knew it, Gundam scum."

I snort, too woozy to be surprised. So, he knows I was a pilot, but not which one. Funny, I always thought I stood out.

"I've signed your termination order. This is your last chance, though at this point I might just kill you anyway for pissing me off. What's it going to be, Preventer?" Tarsen leans in close, hand wrapped firmly around my braid. He tugs with it, jerking my head up. "Either way, I'm looking forward to seeing you dead."

"Ha," I pant, struggling to take some of the weight off my hair. "Like to see you… try."

Pain laces up and down my leg and I hear an awful screaming as Tarsen stomps his boot down on my wound. I realize the screaming is me and I stop, sobbing pathetically. Heero's looking for me! He's here! I remind myself of this over and over. Just hang on until they find you…

The Lieutenant's screaming, but I can't make out a word. My ears are full of cotton. I gasp for breath, staring at Tarsen's boots. Where is Heero? Why is Tarsen wasting his time with me instead of defending the base? A metallic snap, then clunking. I stare in amazement as the Lieutenant tosses the chain aside. My wrists are still shackled, but now I can…! I shift, ready to barrel past the drunken soldier and to freedom, but my leg is a dead weight refusing to cooperate. Tears of frustration sting at my eyes. Move, Duo!

He keeps a hand wrapped around my braid, tugging it like a leash. "Get up!" he shouts, pulling harder.

Somehow, I stumble to my feet, but collapse the moment I try and put weight on my leg. The Lieutenant kicks me in the side and I roll over with a moan. He goes quiet, perhaps realizing I'm not getting very far on my own power. With a surprisingly strong grip, he takes up the shackles, pulling my arms over my head. I shriek in protest as he drags me toward the door. My brave boxers, tattered beyond repair at this point, slip further down my hips with each yank the Lieutenant gives.

"Wait, wait, I'll walk, please," I gasp, shoulders screaming with pain.

Tarsen ignores me, determinedly dragging my ass out into the hall. I squint, the overheard lights too much for my eyes. It's my first look at the exterior of my prison, and I fuzzily wonder where he's taking me. A soldier runs past without a even glancing at us, and in the distance I can hear alarms. Go, Heero, kick their asses!

An explosion rocks the hallway, slamming the Lieutenant into the wall. He releases me, and I grab the opportunity with all my remaining strength. A kick drops him to the floor, and I crawl forward, slamming my shackled wrists onto his throat. He lets out a gurgle, but I'm too weak for the maneuver to break his neck. Sweat pours down my face as I press harder. "Die, you son of a bitch!"

We grapple for a moment, Tarsen trying to throw me off, and me desperately trying to strangle him. Only the fact the Lieutenant is drunk makes this anyway approaching an even fight. Tarsen throws me off and grabs my wrists, pinning them over my head. His thighs press into mine as he pants for breath, face twisted into pure malice. I am so fucked. I struggle anyway, desperate to get my good leg free.

The Lieutenant's free hand closes around my throat. Blood runs down his face from a cut near his temple and drips on to mine. A high pitched whine works its way out of my throat before Tarsen's grip cuts that off, too. Panic explodes in my chest. The darkness, when it comes, is a relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunfire echoed across the hanger bay as he ran, eyes focused on the target. He dove just in time, the entire ceiling and much of the north wall collapsed in a terrible rumble, sending dust and debris scattering into the hallway. Heero stood and pressed his back into the wall. The communicator in his ear rasped to life, "Agent Yuy! Status."

"I've exited the hanger bay and am in pursuit of the target," Heero responded, advancing forward with his gun raised carefully.

"I've found the holding cells!" Wufei's voice broke in, the agent shouting above the sound of gunfire. "Send Yuy the coordinates."

"Roger!" Heero started running, boots pounding down the corridor. His heart pounded in his chest from adrenaline and fear. Two weeks since that awful night when the mission went horribly wrong. Pursued by the soldiers that poured of the base like so many ants defending their hill, Heero had taken shelter on the complete opposite side of the forest from the rendezvous point. It had taken him a full day to bypass sentries and track Duo's mad flight through the forest. He found a pool of blood and assumed the worst. Hacking into the base computers revealed nothing, until a few days ago an outgoing message had mentioned the prisoner. Convincing Une to mount an all-out defensive had been easy, convincing himself Duo was still alive, and that prisoner, was harder.

When he reached Wufei's location he found the other agent busy setting a cluster of explosives near the control panel. The other agent turned, dark eyes heavy. "Yuy, I'm sorry…"

Heero froze, heart going cold. "He's dead."

Wufei just shook his head and gestured down the short hallway. Heero could see the holding cell doors and… His heart sank further at the sight of crimson splattered against the walls and floor. "He's not here," Wufei corrected in a soft voice.

"Not here?" he repeated, tone flat. Of the doors, only one was open, revealing the small, dark holding cell inside. A steel pin secured a metal chain in the corner, but besides that there was only a small mug. Heero knelt in the middle of the floor, one hand pressed to a dark bloodstain. Scattered here and there were long chestnut hairs, some stuck to the floor with blood. He swallowed convulsively. Duo had been here, and by the look of the blood in hall, recently.

Despite their force consisting only of a dozen agents, the base was largely neutralized and only small pockets of resistance remained. Heero had personally killed the base commander within minutes of the attack. The goal had been a swift, focused disabling of the entire base with Heero and Wufei zeroing in on the holding cells as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, Duo," Heero whispered, touching the cell floor. "I've failed."

-

-

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer, and hopefully out soon. You ask for a quick update, so at least I was able to do that for you! Here's looking forward to chapter three, eh?

Thank for the reviews, everyone!

the sadistic homicidal: Wow, thank you! And here I thought my summaries sucked. I'm so glad you're liking it!  
Addicted-to-inu: See! I updated quickly! Hooray!  
NightChild: mmm... angst is good... And quiet, you, don't go revealing all my secrets!

Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated!  
copyright 2006 - Gundam Wing & Co. (c) Sotsu/Sunrise  
LSE - Violet Nyte  
No internet, no webpage, no email!


	3. Chapter 3

LSE / 9-12-06  
(Firestorm - Chapter Three)  
rated: R - language, content, violence, sex  
shounen-ai/yaoi 

Chapter Three

-

He heard Wufei shouting his name, but ignored the frantic pleas of the other agent. Vision narrowed in on the target, Heero stormed through headquarters with a look of such fury on his face that people jumped out of his way. Wufei's hand closed around his shoulder, grabbing a fistful of jacket, but Heero rolled out of the grip and kept walking.

"Agent Yuy. Yuy! Heero!" the other agent cried in anguish, "You can't do this!"

Ignoring his friend, Heero drew his gun and checked to make sure the safety was off before all but kicking the door down. A chair fell over with a clatter as the startled agent inside jumped to her feet. The prisoner, securely cuffed and sitting hunched in the chair across the table, gaped at the murderous look on Heero's face. For a moment, no one moved.

"Agent Kurtz, I'll take over from here," Heero ordered, gun still firmly held at his side. The other agent's round, big blue eyes went first from his face and then to the weapon, before coming to rest on Wufei. He gave her a slight nod.

Wufei closed the door once she'd left, heedless of the dark glare Heero through his way. No way was he leaving Heero alone with the prisoner; it would be the same as condemning the man to death. "Agent Yuy…"

"Tell me everything," Heero ordered, cutting off the warning.

The prisoner, a wiry man with thinning brown hair, licked his lips nervously, eyeing Heero's gun. "I- I dunno anything. I was jus' a maintenance guy… I didn't know they were doin' anything illegal or nothin' like that…"

With a snarl, Heero kicked the empty chair as hard as he could. It went flying, smashing against the wall and snapping like dry kindling. Wufei winced. The prisoner paled. Heero slammed his fist on the table and leaned in close. "You have no idea how much I want to splatter your fucking brains against the wall," he growled. "Tell. Me. Everything."

The prisoner's eyes darted between Heero and Wufei, who was leaning against the door and watching the situation with a passive look. He hunched further down into his chair, "You can't shoot me. Preventers ain't like that."

The gun snapped up, squarely aimed between the man's eyes. Heero's eyes narrowed as his finger twitched over the trigger. "Agent Yuy," Wufei said, voice lifting up in warning. "He's actually right. You can't shoot him."

Flipping the gun around, Heero pistol-whipped the man across the face first one way and then the other, fueling all his rage into the blows. He lifted his arm again, but found Wufei desperately holding him back. "Agent Yuy! Get a hold of yourself!"

Heero shook his arm free and holstered his gun. He turned slowly, pinning Wufei with a glare that was more than half crazy. "Don't tell me what to do, Chang. I – "

"You are a Preventer agent, for crying out loud. You can't torture prisoners!"

The prisoner's busted lip dripped blood down on to the plain khaki shirt he wore. He stuck his tongue out to dab at the wound, watching Heero like one would a wild animal. He flinched when Heero turned his attention back to him, one dark brow lifted in command. The prisoner swallowed hard. "What'd you wanna know?" he asked in defeat, sagging slightly.

"You captured someone two weeks ago," Heero replied in a terse voice.

The prisoner slumped further into his seat, "That Preventer agent…?"

A muscle jumped in Heero's jaw. "You saw him."

"Well, yeah, I think everyone got a go at him at least once."

Wufei spoke before the stunned Heero could. "What do you mean, 'a go' at him?"

The man's eyes darted between the two agents and he licked his lips again. "N-nothing. Just that we got to see him, that's all. That's what I meant." Wufei and Heero gave him identical glares and he swallowed. "Er, maybe… Maybe the boys and I roughed him up a bit, on the Lieutenant's orders…"

"Heero, NO!" Wufei shouted, grabbing the agent before he could finish his lunge. Heero struggled, nearly elbowing the other agent in the nose, trying to reach across the table and pummel the man's face in. He managed to shove Heero back from the table and nearly to the door, firmly blocking his view of the prisoner. He spoke in low, heated tones so the prisoner could not overhear. "Listen to me, Yuy! You need to calm down."

"I'm going to kill him."

Wufei resisted the urge to back-hand his friend. "If you kill him, then how are we going to find Duo?"

The two men stared each other down with equally heated glares before Heero's shoulders drooped in defeat. "You're right. It's just…"

"I know." Wufei clasped the other agent's shoulder.

The prisoner cowered in his chair, eyes glued to Heero's every movement as the two agents crossed back over to the table. Wufei spoke first, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Four, no, five days ago."

Heero leaned him, palm flat against the table. "How bad did you 'rough' him up?"

"N-not too bad, Lieutenant Tarsen told us not to break anything. D-didn't want him to die he said. They shot him when they captured him. In the leg, and it wasn't healing right. And… Erm. That is, some of the other guys were holdin' a grudge and didn't always hold back, if you know what I mean. But he was alive! I mean, last I heard… D-didn't you find him…? If you get me a map I can show you were the holding cells are," the prisoner offered, clearly wanting to get on Heero's good side.

"Tarsen," Heero muttered, filing the name away. He lifted his chin, glaring down at the man. "You're lying."

The prisoner's eyes went wide. "N-no it's the truth!"

Heero slammed his hand on to the table. "The holding cells were empty! We swept the entire base—nothing! Don't lie to me!"

"Then I dunno where he is! Maybe he escaped, maybe someone killed him. Shit! I don't know! It's the truth!"

"What else do you know? Tell me!"

"N-noth…"

"Tell me!"

The prisoner flinched back, voice rising up into panic, "All right! All… right. Lieutenant Tarsen was drinking with some of the other officers when the Pre- when you guys attacked. When we heard the General was dead I guess the Lieutenant swore he was going to kill him, that agent. A friend of mine's a Captain, he told me."

Wufei leaned in, "Where's your friend now?"

"Dead. Saw him shot myself."

"And where is Tarsen?"

"I dunno, I swear. He probably got killed. I promise, that's everything. I dunno what happen to that agent, just that the Lieutenant had it out for him."

Heero abruptly started for the door. He'd heard enough. There was still a chance Duo could be alive. "Was he that guy's partner or something…?" The prisoner whispered to Wufei. His eyes widened in horror when Heero turned back around.

Slowly, Heero smiled. The sight of it chilled Wufei, and made the prisoner pale. He and the agent watched in mute horror as Heero drew his gun back out his holster. He pointed it straight at the prisoner, strange smile still in place as he slowly flicked off the safety. Wufei stood rooted in one spot, mouth trying to work out a protest.

"Not worth the paperwork," Heero said calmly. He turned and walked off without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally Po tapped trim, manicured nails against the polished mahogany of her desk, staring at her most useful agent with a look of deep regret. Heero Yuy stood stoic, Prussian-blue eyes fixed on a point somewhere above her head. She sighed, spreading the papers out on her desk. Sometimes she hated her job. "As you're very aware, Agent Maxwell's disappearance is a top-priority case for us right now. We have all the best agents working on it. That being said… We've decided to take you off the case."

Heero clenched his jaw for a moment, and then gave a short, curt nod.

"This has surprisingly little to do with your… unorthodox interrogation, Agent Yuy. We only allowed you to continue on the case this long because of your previous exposure to the Hulong base. Agent Yuy… We both know you're too close to this case."

"With all due respect, Captain Po, I disagree." Sally leaned back in her chair, both eyebrows raised. Heero shifted his weight slightly, eyes finally drifting down to actually meet hers. "I'm the best agent to work on this case. I know Agent Maxwell better than anyone. If he's left any clues…"

"I've already given the order that you should have full access to case information, and Agent Kurtz has made it perfectly clear she is willing to accept whatever leads you may offer."

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see."

She longed to give the agent a hug, but knew that would be neither appropriate nor wanted. Only seventeen, but one of her top agents; was it wrong to use a child like this? Unfortunately, she knew all too well he was no child. She sighed again, gesturing to one of the papers on her desk. "I understand that with Agent Maxwell's disappearance, you may not want to work on any other cases." Sally cleared her throat. "You do have a lot of unused vacation time available. We're not trying to be unreasonable."

The agent stiffened at the suggestion and shook his head.

"Very well, then, you'll be assigned a temporary partner and a new case. Agent Chang has volunteered for this, and I agree with his reasoning."

"I understand," Heero said quietly.

She came around the desk and handed Heero a packet of paperwork that outlined the case, which was a relatively simple mission. "Get to work, Agent Yuy."

He took the files from her, eyes lowered with such a look of despair that Sally finally gave in to temptation and hugged him. He stiffened. She quickly released him, cheeks hotly colored, "Heero, I'm sorry. I promise that we'll find Duo soon."

-

-

Author's Notes: I promised a longer chapter than this, I'm sorry! Both of these scenes just jumped out and bit me, so I had to include them. I'm hard at work on chapter four which actually should be out fairly quickly since most of it's already written.

I'm so sleepy... I still have homework, but I just wanted to get this posted, first.

Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated!  
copyright 2006 -  
Gundam Wing & Co. (c) Sotsu/Sunrise  
LSE - Violet Nyte  
Check my profile for a webpage link!


	4. Chapter 4

LSE / 9-20-06  
(Firestorm - Chapter Four)  
rated: R - language, content, violence, sex  
shounen-ai/yaoi

Chapter Four

-

I'm alive.

The thought hits me at the same time as the pain. I moan, rolling my head to the side. I wrestle an eye open but can't see anything. For a single bewildering second I'm back in my cell, but then I realize my wrists and ankles are bound with rope. I'm lying in the back of a truck, bouncing down a dirt road from the sound of it. What time is it? I try to lift my head, but the dizziness stops me. It's pitch black, anyway.

The truck screeches to a halt and I go rolling, slamming up against the side. It's a military transport truck, and I'm the only thing getting transported. Somehow, I don't find that reassuring. The knots are stiff, the rope biting into my wrists. Struggling loosens them, but before I work them free the back of the truck opens. Sunlight pours in. I close my eyes and go limp, faking unconsciousness. Someone climbs into the truck, leather boots creaking. Rough hands grab me and sling me over one shoulder.

I feel the steady sway of my carrier's stride and risk opening my eyes. The ground spins dizzily and for one woozy second I think I might puke all over this guy's ass, which is directly in front of my face. I swallow back bile and lift my head. We're heading away from the truck, which is parked crookedly in front of a tree. To the distant right I can spot the shoreline. I stare at my braid, which is nearly dangling in the dirt. The tie's come loose from the end and it's unraveling slowly. My poor hair, all tangled and snarled.

The ground changes into metal, and then tilts gradually upward. I struggle with the rope on my wrist a little longer, working the knots to no avail. I look up when the ground changes yet again, but my captor slings me down like a sack. It's that son of a bitch Tarsen. He's looking at down at me in disgust, dark eyes under both eyes and even more stubble on his chin. How long have I been out? Why didn't he kill me?

Without a word to me, he turns and keys in a few commands. The door slides shut, and I realize with dawning horror we're inside a space shuttle. Oh, fuck. Not space! Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Where is he taking me? I open my mouth to talk, but only a dry rasp emerges. I cough painfully, curling up on myself until the pain subsides. Shit, did the bastard break my vocal cords? I try again, and manage a sort of "Ugh" sound.

"Good lord, who the hell is that?" says a woman's voice. Her footsteps enter the room, and I crane to get her into my field of vision. She's dressed in a simple flight suit that does little to conceal her curves, and her long blonde hair is pulled back in a modest ponytail. "He looks like a little kid!"

Tarsen smiles at her, slipping a hand around her waist. She pulls back just enough to be coy. "You'll never guess, my dear. Are we ready to leave?"

She tilts her head to one side, returning the smile. "Almost. Jasper and Milou are already here and the cargo's loaded. Did you get the money from the General?"

"No, he's dead," Tarsen answers shortly, dropping his hand from her waist.

She gapes at him, pretty face twisting up into sudden anger. "Jeden, you fool! What are we going to tell Rurik?"

He glowers at her, "Shut up, all right? I'll think of something. Call Jasper and Milou up here, I want him," the Lieutenant points at me. The woman looks my way and I grin back at her. "Put somewhere safe. And don't underestimate him, Stacia."

She shakes her head, "You'll be the death of me yet, Jeden."

"Ugh. Ack. Hn!" I cough raggedly. Tarsen gives me only a look of utter disgust, but the woman looks a bit concerned. Even beat to hell, I'm a stud! Maybe if I could get her alone from the Lieutenant I could do my best hurt-puppy impression. Or I could just think of Heero and start bawling, I'm sure that would stir her heart. They both leave, however, despite my continued pathetic coughing. Heartless bitch.

When the other two shipmates arrive, one of them is a woman, too. Unlike the other woman, Stacia, this one has a plain face and even plainer mousy hair. When she and the other man, a suitably thick-necked goon, carry me away from the door, I can't tell if she's strong or I'm just that lightweight. I've always been a wraith, but I bet captivity is doing wonders for my weight. I call it the prisoner diet, visible ribs in two weeks or your money back!

The two unceremoniously carry me through the ship's passageways down to nearly the cargo hold. I get dumped into some little room, face against the metal floor.

"Wait, cut him first," the man orders suddenly, kneeling over me.

Cut me? Oh, hell no. I like being not-cut, thank you. I hear the flick of a knife opening, but it's just outside my range of vision. Is he going to carve his initials in my back or something twisted like that? The ropes binding my ankles fall away with a single slice. He swiftly severs the ropes at my wrists, but my arms are so numb I can barely move them.

"Why'd you do that, Jasper?" the woman asks, waiting impatiently in the doorway. She moves aside as he leaves, just sighing at the lack of answer. For a moment, she looks me in the eye, and I glare back, too upset to try the puppy-eyes. The door slides close between us.

My new cell isn't an improvement on the old one; in fact, there is no window. Two factor stand out as absolute bliss, though, and that's the fact I'm not chained up, and there's a bed. Actually, there's a cold metal slab bolted into the floor, but I'm pretending it's a bed to look on the bright side of things. Being an optimist is important, especially in a crisis. The door is tightly sealed, but a few vents near the top of my little prison allow for plenty of fresh air. A single panel in the ceiling provides a soft lighting. It's frigid, too. The room is so crisp and cold that all I can smell is myself, and I absolutely reek. I would kill for a shower. Especially if it was Tarsen, I could put a bullet through his brain and not lose a wink of sleep over it.

I'm starting to panic. How is Heero going to find me if I'm not even on the same planet anymore? Would he think to search in space? How did Tarsen manage to escape out of the base? I strain, hard, trying to focus on the hazy memories between getting strangled and waking up in the truck. There aren't many, just the overwhelming smell of rotten eggs. If almonds smell like cancer, what about rotten eggs? It can't be food.

I just have to remain optimistic. Heero will realize I'm not at the base anymore. He'll trace the truck's path to the shuttleport, and then find out where the shuttle goes. Unless they're planning on killing me and tossing my body out into space. Oh, I'd rather they kill me first. Vacuum is like the worst way to die ever.

I'm shaking. From the cold? The fine, sharp edge of panic wedges nicely between my ribs, and no, it's not from the cold that I'm shaking. We're about to launch, I can feel it in my bones. Sure enough, the shuttle roars to life and gravity shoves me to the floor like the schoolyard bully it is. It seems to last forever, and then I'm floating up above the floor. Oh, fuck. I miss you, gravity, like a battered housewife. Come push me around some more!

I kick the door, only to sail back into the other way. Son of a bitch!

"Heeeyyy! Turn on the fucking gravity!" I shout, clinging to the slats in the vent. I press my mouth against it and yell again. "Please tell me you fuckers are so poor you can't afford freaking gravity. It's like cheaper than air. You can afford air, right? 'Cause otherwise this is going to be a really sucky trip really fast."

I kick at the wall, spinning lazily across the little room. Nice to be in space again, at least. Just try to stay positive, no need to panic. "No need to get upset, Duo." That's right, talking to yourself will make things seem better. I sigh, flexing out one arm. I've pretty much got the feeling back in my fingertips, which is good I guess. "So what if you're floating in a steel cage of death right now? At least you have motor function." That's right. Stay positive.

I whack my shoulder on the bed before the much larger pain of my head on the floor. Gravity, you fucking bitch.

-

-

Author's Notes: Finally, an update! Sorry this took so long. Duo at last, right? Ha, he is the main character afterall. Let's see, I don't really have all that much to say, so I'll just post this update and then get back to working. I want to try and get a lot written today, so hopefully the next update will be soon! You can check out my progress via my LJ (I'll stop plugging it eventually, guys!)

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so sweet to me!

Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated!  
copyright 2006 - Gundam Wing & Co. (c) Sotsu/Sunrise  
LSE - Violet Nyte Check my profile for a webpage link!


End file.
